Heartless Hero
by aggronlv45
Summary: A heartless with intellectual thought? Preposterous! Heartless POV. A heartless's adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Dane

In this universe, a person is made up of a brain, a heart, and a body. When they become a heartless, the heart leaves. It becomes living emotion without thought... most times. But Xehanort has proven that it doesn't always happen that way...

Nobodies are brain and body, without emotions... most times. But Xion, Roxas, and Axel proved it doesn't always happen that way...

* * *

Author's Note: The setting starts in an unknown time, then goes to after Ansem the Wise "sacrifices" himself. Then, in the lab, it goes to after the second kingdom hearts.

* * *

Standing in the dark, I had one thought. "Kill!" Others just like me swarmed around, looking at the new addition to their ranks. I was weak, average at best. Nothing special. I was soon ignored, and the others went about their business of looking for food.

Humans! They were food. Not their flesh, their heart. It was delicious, full of our life substance. We are living emotion, without thought. I knew not, nor cared to know who or where my nobody was. Probably a dusk.

A brief thought swam through my senses, that I used to be bright, smart. I was stunned by it, so much so I fell backwards. I tried to do it again, but quickly forgot what it was that had happened, and soon forgot about the whole incident. No brain, no memory. Just instinct. I was hungry.

* * *

A while past. I had feedings, but they were few and far between, and never satisfied. It was months, years, or seconds. I knew not. One day, I was swarming around a young boy, hungry and excited. It was just me around, though there were others a second ago. I was excited, I didn't have to share the meal! A whole heart to myself!

I jumped, preparing a basic slash of my claws, when a large object met me in air, and I felt my torso cut deeply. He walked away as my life essence faded away. Something was flashed across my heart. Another thought! My second in my life. It said to lie still and let the prey get away. And to cover the wound. 'No! Why would I let a meal escape!' But, even though I had reason not to, I followed what the thought had mentioned. 'I wouldn't die for a meal if I were you.' It said.

I healed quickly, as was a property of heartless when our adrenaline isn't pumping, like outside of battle. Slowly, I learned more, and more. Stuff I had noticed, but not had the brain to remember, I remembered. I don't know why, but I had developed thoughts. Soon, my thoughts and my emotions became one. I was faster, and smarter than my fellow heartless, but they didn't notice.

I was still primal, but I waited until the best time to strike. 'His sword is in mid swing, he won't be able to swing it to hit me until after I get a quick strike off, and then I can turn and run before he hits me.' I did not grow stronger, just smarter. To grow stronger, I needed a body, I needed muscles.

* * *

One day, I went to attack a man who was wrapped in red and heavily damaged. It was just me and him. I attacked and backed up, continuing this process. I don't know why, but I was good at reading opponents and countering there attack strategies. This man's eyes widened as I continued to hit him strategically. Other of my victims had as well, and they usually focused there attacks on me, to get rid of me. But he just wheeled a large object around.

Suddenly, I felt a pull. I was inside a small, clear container that looked like a vacuum. I looked smaller than usual, or the world had just gotten bigger. The man said "This one appears to strategize. It'll need to be studied.", though I didn't understand him.

He took me to a small dark place he frequently called his "lab". I stayed there, for a long time, this time regular sized and in a small metal box with bars instead of sides.

Every time I tried to break out of the cage, I was shocked, so I soon stopped trying. Everyday, the man in red would talk to me, often making gestures with his hand. He taught me a lot. He had visiters, but they never paid me attention. Well, except one.

* * *

"Hey, DiZ, open up." A higher voice said from behind the only door to the room. It was followed by a few bangs.

He turned to me. "It seems we have another visitor. Try and learn as much as you can from this one." He turned to the door. "Come in Xion!"

The door opened to reveal a small figure with a black robe, hooded. The figure had a feminine shape to it, and it's voice confirmed it was a girl. "You wanted to see me, DiZ?"

"Yes. You've changed since what happened to you in the organization. You're more impulsive and angry." He paused. "I wanted to remind you that neither of us are supposed to be alive, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't flaunt around where you could be discovered. If you're discovered, everyone would likely discover me as well, and I can't have that as of yet."

"Whatever." She said, simply.

At that DiZ, as I was starting to recognize was his name, got angry. "I saved you from the brink of non-existence! You will do as I say!"

I soon stopped paying attention as they yelled at each other for a while. When the yelling stopped, she walked away from him, and stopped in front of me, watching me. Feeling I had a crowd, I turned and snarled at her.

"Why do you keep these things? They're repulsive."

DiZ turned towards us, then smirked. "You forget, these things used to be humans. And this one is different. I've seen it think."

At that, the girl's eyes widened. "Really?" She said, with faint interest. "Mind if I have a spar with it." DiZ looked as if he was about to object, but she cut him off. "Don't worry, I won't kill your toy."

My cage was lifted, and we were taken to a small arena. DiZ stepped up to the bleachers, while Xion, I was starting to get a hang of this "name" thing, stepped in front of my cage. DiZ pressed down on a small object in his hand, and my cage was released.

In a flash, I jumped forward at the girl. She swung at me, deftly, but what I did, she obviously didn't expect. I swung my claws out to hit her blade in mid-air, and then used the force of the collision to jump to the high ceiling. Touching it was all I needed to turn into a shadow on the wall.

I glided on the ceiling to the wall, to the floor. I circled around her, then popped out below her. I got a quick scratch on her face, but she jumped back too fast for me to do any real damage.

She lashed out at me with her giant key. It stung more than I thought possible, coming from a round edge.

I fell to the ground, painfully. She jumped on top of me, and pressed her weapon against my neck. "Training's over." She said simply, then got up and walked away.

I sat up, watching her walk away. I became angry. I was defeated? "NO!" I growled out loud. She turned back, surprised to hear words from her fallen adversary. A glow surrounded me, as I stood. Slowly, I grew. I took a more humanoid shape. My head grew features, then hair. When the glowing ended, I... well, I wasn't a Shadow, that's for sure. I appeared human!

DiZ, who was watching this, said "Impossible!" under his breathe.

I stood up fully, then run towards her. With my lack of claws, I went for a punch. She may have been stunned, but she could still fight. She blocked with the keyblade, then hit me, throwing me back. It held the same sting as before, though I didn't have a heartless body.

I flew to the wall, and landed with a thud. I needed my own weapon. I looked around, and decided on a pipe near the wall. Rolling to the side, I grabbed it, then got in a fighting stance. She charged, to which I deflected her keyblade to the side, then brought the other side around to sweep her off her feet. She fell to the ground, then I jumped on top of her, pressing the pipe on her neck as she had similarly done to me. "Training's over!" I growled.

Both DiZ and Xion feared the worst, I could tell. It was in their eyes. I stood up, and walked away. The cage was now too small, so I just sat beside it, leaning my back against it. This new human form would take a while to get used to.

"You only won because you caught me off guard, Shadow Boy!" She said, storming off mad. I was kinda surprised she took my transformation with such ease, but I guess you would be unsurprised by anything when you wielded a magic, giant key.

I fell asleep there. The weird thing was, I was still hungry for hearts, but I controlled the urge. Heck, she spared me, why shouldn't I spare her?

I had my first dream ever. It was dark, and I could hear laughter. I felt pain hit my body, repeatedly, but it left no lasting damage. It subsided as fast as it started.

* * *

Author's Note: This was my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. I havn't seen anything like this, and I think it was fairly original. I encourage you to do your own story about a heartless. The next chapter well be about our hero learning what it's like not to be a monster... If he can resist his urges.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay back in my new bed, listening to the typing at the computer in the corner of the room. This bed replaced my cage, which, I guess, meant DiZ trusted me more now. My vision had once been simply shades of gray, but now I could see colors with these new eyes. The room seemed small, especially with my new size. I was taller than both Xion and DiZ. I kinda missed her, she gave me something to occupy my time.

DiZ stood from his chair, the typing stopping. "Well, fancy grabbing some food?" He asked.

I simply shrugged. Ever since I'd changed, which was about a week ago now, he'd been feeding me this stuff he called "food". While it was satisfying, I still craved something more. DiZ had started to explain morals to me as well now. And I already knew them, which was weird for me. He often went on muttering about how I'm learning so fast because of my "origin", whatever the hell that is.

I got up and followed him out of the door, and arrived in a forest. The only time I was allowed out was when I was with him. This part of being outside was my favorite, the forest. The lush green seemed so beautiful to my new sense of color. The light shone through gaps in the leaves, and a nice breeze blew by, cooling me off from the hot temperatures. As we got closer to town, DiZ picked up his stride.

"We need to hurry. I want to do another test on you when we get back, and this one will take a while." He said, to which I simply shrugged again.

We ate at in a small building that seemed out of sorts with the town. It had a very red theme to it, while the city was fairly bland. We sat and were given some square noodles in a thick red sauce with meat in between the noodles. It was something called "lasagna". It wasn't bad, but couldn't hold a light to those corndogs we had a few days back.

We had been running late, so DiZ stopped by a vender and got us some corndogs. Ever since then, I've craved more of them.

"Mmmm..." I said , aloud at the thought of corndogs.

DiZ chuckled, "So you like the 5 star italian?"

"I don't know what that is, but I was just thinking about them corndogs. We should go grab some after this!" I said.

One of the people walking around and handing out food overheard this, looked at me, then looked away with his nose in the air, making a very decided "Hmph!" sound. DiZ just laughed.

"Tomorrow, I promise." That brightened my day, but it turned out that wasn't what was going to happen.

As we walked home, we were stopped by a robed figure.

I noticed DiZ tense up beside me. "Hello, Maleficent." He said, stiffly. "What do you want?"

She walked slowly up to us. "Isn't it obvious. I want that boy. I've had my eye on him for a while, then you took him." She sounded angry, even though her voice didn't raise. That just made her scarier.

I didn't realize she was referring to me until she grasped my chin, and lifted it, examining me as one would examine merchandise. She then smiled. "Simply amazing. I must find out how you did this." She said to DiZ.

"That is none of your business." He said, looking left in right for something that could help.

"Or maybe, you just don't know." She said smiling. "I'll be leaving with the boy now." She turned to me. "Say thank you to your friend, because you won't seem him again."

I didn't quite understand what was going on, but I knew DiZ didn't like her, so I didn't like her. I tried to pull myself free from her grasp, but suddenly felt my body immobilized.

"Tsk. Tsk. And we were having such a pleasant conversation. Why'd you have to make me use my magic?" She sounded like she was talking to a child, which was weird for me because I was taller than her. Suddenly, a large ball of crystal smashed into her face. She stumbled back, effectively letting her grasp on me, both physical and magical, go.

I turned to where the crystal came from, and saw Xion there, her keyblade out and pointed at Maleficent. "Leave, you bitch!" She called.

Maleficent's calm demeanor vanished, replaced with cold fury burning in her eyes. She started to rise off the ground, and black figures rose around her. They were large with long ears. I instantly recognized them as heartless, Neo's more specifically.

"Hey, Shadow Boy, help me out here!" She called to me, before racing through the heartless, near effortlessly taking them out. I quickly punched a few, to their surprise. They sensed what I was, but that didn't stop them from turning and dog piling on me. I felt there claws scraping against me, but I finally managed to push them all off of me. When I got my senses back, most of them were already gone. Where there had been a crowd, now there were a few.

I looked at Maleficent and saw her and Xion shooting magic at each other, every now and then Xion slashing at her with her keyblade, but was reflected by a reflaga. I jumped over a few heartless, then ran up and tried a punch at Maleficent. She simply glided back while in the air, but I diverted her attention long enough for Xion to successfully land a thundaga. I pressed the advantage and got a few punches in, with Xion joining in. Suddenly, my fist passed through the place she was just at.

I heard over-head "You won for now, but I will be back for you!"

Then she, and all the heartless (besides me), disappeared. I sat back, sighing. "So," I said to no one in particular "that just happened." but I was ignored. I turned to see DiZ laying on his back, Xion at his side with a concerned look on her face.

I scrambled to them, and saw DiZ had a large gash in his chest. It was the claw marks of a heartless. His face was pale, and, I knew, he was dead. I suddenly felt numb, as I heard Xion yelling at him to wake up, tears in her eyes. I couldn't feel anything. I simply stared. I thought of every time he had fed me. The corndogs. I thought of every time we laughed at a joke, which, was admittedly not very often, but they were great moments none the less.

He had took me in instead of killing me. He treated me like a human even. Like something I once learned about from the computer he let me on when he was asleep... a son.

I felt anger boil up inside of me. I stood up and stepped back. My skin started to peel, revealing a layer of pitch black skin. My eyes started to glow yellow. i felt power flow through me. I was going to go for revenge. Then I looked down and saw Xion still crying. She hadn't even noticed. Instantly, my skin fell back in place and my eyes resumed there natural blue color. I knelt beside her, and hugged her, and she cried into my shoulder. We sat there for a long time, and I let myself cry. DiZ was gone, one of the two only people I had ever known as a friend.

It was too soon, I couldn't lose him yet. No...

AN: Ok, three things. One, I know i shouldn't have done a time skip but all you would've read about was how he started eating regular food and was pretty bored when DiZ was working on the computer doing his research. Also, I know I haven't explained anything about what he looks like or his name (the main character). He doesn't have a name yet, and there hasn't been a good time to look in the mirror yet. Third, he's sad because this is pretty much the only person (besides Xion) that he's spent personal time with. I mean, despite the name, heartless do have hearts.

Review please if you liked, or what I could do better.


End file.
